The Purple Mare
by WestRail642fan
Summary: What happens when you have to help reform a villain from your past?
1. Ch1: Nightmare

**The Purple Mare.**

 **Authors Note:** Five Nights at Freddy's and associated characters are copyright to Scott Cawthon. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and associated characters are copyright to Hasbro  & Lauren Faust.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter One.**

 **Nightmare.**

An arcade cabinet screen reflected off a black and white tiled floor. A fan hummed as it blades sliced through the air. The sound of a computer beeping echoed out. An empty animatronic head sat on the floor, its stare focused on a pile of gift boxes. A light flickered inside, reflecting off the floor. A ventilation shaft banged and clanked as a shadowy figure crawled along it. A box full of old props sat on the floor, empty shells, a hook, a hand and an old paper-plate-doll spilled out the top.

''I knew you couldn't stay away, forgotten for so long, I am the hunter you're the prey, the white eyes at your door.'' A voice echoed as a hand scraped along a wall, ''It's not a game it's a dangerous thing, waking up ancient history. A nightmare we're both forced to repeat.'' It said, its white eyes peering into the lens of a camera, its body twitched violently, it's left eye changed red, it's hand moved to camera and crushed down on it, making it fizz and hiss. A bear animatronic, that looked burned, limped past a window and ducked away, it appeared on the other side and screeched before fading away.

A mechanical, feminine sounding laugh echoed through the corridors. Flames and smoke began to rise. A golden bunny animatronic walked past a camera, a permanent smile plastered on its face, its right ear was missing the top half, it had a hole in its chest and its legs were shredded from the shin down, the eyes were white with a hint of blue.

''Springtrap!'' The golden rabbit heard a mechanical voice say, it turned to see a female golden alicorn animatronic, she had blood leaking down her face, her chest was torn open with flesh exposed, her rear legs were shredded from the knee down, her left front leg was ripped open, exposing endoskeleton and crushed bone, a missing left animatronic ear, exposing a fleshy ear, the eyes were red dots with two white rings around the dots.

''Starspring Glimtrap! We meet again!'' Springtrap hand, balling his hand into a fist, ''I guess me kicking your arse the first time, wasn't enough!'' He said, smirking at her.  
''I've killed you once, i can do it again!'' Starspring said, opening her masking, exposing the face of Starlight Glimmer, Springtrap's killer and killer of the children.  
He ran up to her and punched her, making her fall back into the flames, she screamed before saying...  
''I will come back, i will always come back.'' She said, ''My power will return, i will have my revenge!'' She added, the flesh on her face burned away.

* * *

David opened his eyes, he looked up at a slowly spinning ceiling fan, he looked over to the pony sitting in front of him.  
''So, is that all of your nightmare?'' The pony said, adjusting her glasses.  
''That's pretty much it Cadence, same nightmare for the past 3 years.'' David said, sitting up on a couch.  
''When did you start getting these nightmares?'' Cadence asked, scratching her muzzle.  
''Not long after i came back. I don't know why but i'm having doubts that she killed them. I don't know why'' He said, placing his face in his hands, ''I know i know, i'm being bias to her since we did date. Hell, we were engaged.'' He added, Cadence looked at him with a slight frown.

''Look, i've never told anyone this.'' David signed, ''But that night, the night she attacked me, she seemed different. It like she had a new personality. The way her eyes were completely black and leaking this inky like liquid.'' He cringed, ''It gives me the creeps just thinking about it.'' he continued, by this point pacing in front of his sister. ''It was like was possessed or something... She nearly made me kill Sapphire during the fire.'' He finished, looking out of the window that overlooked the city below. Cadence trotted to him and placed a hoof around his shoulder.

''Listen to me David, i understand you want Starlight the benefit of a doubt, trust me as would I if it wasn't for Sapphire explicitly saying that Starlight confessed to the murders of both you and the children before trying to burn her alive.'' Cadence rapidly blanked, forcing back tears after remembering the prospect that a pony who was nearly her sister-in-law tried to kill her niece. She looked down at the wedding ring on his finger. ''Trust me David when i say this. It's best to forget Starlight, she wasn't good enough for you.'' She added, cheeking his forehead, ''Trust me.'' She finished, David nodded before looking at his watch.

''I better get going.'' He said, walking over to the door and putting his shoes on.  
''Tell Sapphire, me and Flurry will be at her birthday party later today.'' Cadence said as David opened the door, ''Also try to just forget the dream. It's just a dream after all.'' She added.  
David looked at his alicorn sister and smiled. ''I will, it's not like Starlight's gonna return now is it?'' He chuckled, Cadence smiled, ''I'll see you tonight.'' He added running out the door and through the crystal halls.

As he ran through the hall, his shadow was casted against the floor behind, it morphed into a shadow from his past, Springtrap. David stopped at two large crystal doors, he looked up at his reflection, he watched as it changed into Springtrap, the animatronic rabbit twitched and smirked at him.  
''Hello old friend.'' David said before throwing open the doors, making the image of Springtrap fade away as the doors shut. David walked along a hallway that had stained glass windows, depicting the history of the Crystal Empire, but two new ones caught his eye.

The first one, on the left side, depicted him, or rather, Springtrap freeing the souls of the missing children and putting them at peace. The other one, on the right side, depicted Springtrap defeating Starspring Glimtrap in the burning hall of Fazbear's Fright. David closed his eyes as he remembered the moment that Starlight Glimmer died and Starspring Glimtrap was born.

* * *

''You've just sealed your fate, Starlight.'' Springtrap thought as he heard the distinct sound of Spring-Locks snapping and breaking free, ''Game over.'' He smirked as the switch on the back of the Spring-Lock suit, that Starlight was currently wearing, flicked from 'Suit Mode' to 'Animatronic Mode'.

The Toy Animatronics, Marionette and Nightmare Freddy stood behind Starlight as blood began to leak in tear like fashion from her eyes. She let out an ear piercing scream as Spring-Locks failed, her body began to split open as the titanium gears and parts of the endoskeleton forced their way into her body, her rear legs were shredded and sheared off by the endoskeleton, causing her to fall over, she placed her front legs on her mask unclipped it. The face end slid forward and up, allowing her to swing the mask up and over her head, she looked up into the flames and the pain became .

''Please... Sunset... Princess... Help me.'' Starlight begged as the fire surround her, her breathing became rapid, her pain becoming unbearable. She dragged herself along the ground, ''Please help me...'' She said, her cries were silenced when four steel rods ripped through her lower jaw, the rods then folded back and shot into her upper jaw, locking her mouth open, allowing blood to leak out. Starlight felt a great deal of pressure against the back of her head, her skull began to crack open as the endoskeleton tried to force its way into her head. Everything went dark for her as the endoskeleton skull ripped the back of her head open, forcing its way through her head, the sudden movement of her head made the mask slam shut.

The eye holes on the mask stopped her eyes from being forced out of the sockets but the force from the endoskeleton caused them to burst, spraying more blood on the ground. She placed her hooves on her head as her eye sockets cracked and were forced wide open, filling them with metallic eyes. Starlight felt her chest beginning to be compressed. The ribs began to splinter and snap, a rib broke free and punctured her heart and both her lungs, more blood leaked out of the hole in the chest of suit, the fur exposed through the hole tore open, her shredded heart and lungs were forced up against the hole in the suit's chest. Starlight collapsed to the ground, twitching in the pool of blood, her body fell limp.

* * *

David opened his eyes as Starlight's screams of pain faded away, he looked down at his hand, seeing flesh and not metal.  
''Are you ok dad?'' David heard a voice say, he turned to see Sapphire standing behind him, she had a scar on her face from fighting Starlight.  
''I'm fine, kiddo.'' He said, faking a smile, Sapphire shrugged and trotted away, he heard the doors at the other end of the hallway close.  
''Just sleep, just dream. Just sleep, just dream.'' He softly sang, remembering the lullaby he sang to the souls of the missing children, while trying to free the souls. He turned and continued on his way down the hallway.

David opened two large crystal door, he shielded his eyes as he stepped out into the sunshine, it was a very hot day in the Crystal Empire, his home. His new home. He walked across the Crystal Plaza, the sun reflected off the crystal path as he walked along the street, heading towards the park. The Crystal Empire mainline ran over the top of the path, the CEE ran across the flyover as it approached the Arctic Crystal station. The rumble of the train made the ground shake slightly, the sound of the wheels was music to David's ears, he walked along the path as the crystal path of the city faded and turned into the gravel path of the park.

He approached a bench, where a light cerulean coloured pegasus sat, she looked at the lake, the breeze blowing against her mane and tail, David sat next to her, she looked at him and smiled.  
''Took you long enough.'' She chuckled, kissing him on the lips, wrapping her hooves around him.  
''Sorry, got a little sidetracked.'' He replied, kissing back, he pulled away and looked into her rose pink eyes, he smiled, ''Come on Rainbow, let's get everything ready.'' He said, moving over to the box next to Rainbow, he went to open it when a pink mare exploded from it, shouting.  
"Surprise!" The mare shouted, jumping out the box, David stumbled back in surprise.

"Jesus! Pinkie!'' David said, regaining his balance, ''How did you even get in the box? You know what? I'm not gonna question it.'' He added, readjusting his jacket.  
''Hey Dashie!'' Pinkie shouted, popping a party popper, exploding confetti everywhere, David moved her to the side and dug through the box, ''Geez, what wrong with him?'' She asked Rainbow.

Rainbow called her over to a spot away from David.  
''Look Pinkie, He's been having nightmare for the last six months.'' Rainbow explained, Pinkie kept her smile.  
''So, doesn't mean he can be a grumpy grump.'' Pinkie replied, turned to go back to the box.  
''No Pinkie! They are bad nightmares and i mean really bad ones. He wakes up in tears.'' Responded Rainbow, Pinkie's mood changes in an instant.  
''What do you mean?'' Pinkie asked, turning back towards Rainbow, Pinkie's face scrunched up  
''I mean, he had a nightmare of ' ** _HER_** '.'' The blue mare said, looking at Pinkie's face change into one of pure horror.

''Wait. You don't me Starlight?'' The pink mare exclaimed! Rainbow put a hoof to her mouth.  
''Sssh! You know you can't say that name near David." Rainbow said, looking over at her husband, ''And now with the little one on the way, he is finding it hard to handle. Promise me Pinkie, you won't tell **_ANYONE_**. Ok?'' She added, Pinkie nodded.  
''I Pinkie promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.'' The pink mare replied. David overheard the conversation, he looked down at an object in the box, it was a party plate with 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' stamped on the front in bright colours. He placed it to the side and continued to look through the box.

* * *

David sat back down on the bench as the sun began to set, casting an orange glow on the city, a small area of park was decorated in party decorations.  
''This looks amazing.'' Pinkie stated. David lit a grill and placed some food on it, he heard Rainbow talking to her friends as they arrived.  
''So where is Sapphire? It is her birthday party afterall.'' Rarity asked Rainbow, David sighed.  
''She should be here soon, just having her wing checked over, she'd been complained about it giving her some pain.'' Rainbow replied, Carmine walked over to the group.  
''Hey mom, hey girls.'' The maroon pegasus said, greeting her mother, Rainbow Dash.

''David?'' David heard someone ask him from behind, he turned to see Solar Flare. behind him.  
''Oh hi Solar, what can i do for you?'' He asked looking into her eyes, they reflected the fire from the grill.  
''Huh? Oh yes, Empress Cadence has asked to speak with you this instant.'' Solar replied, gesturing to the palace.  
''Whats this about, i told her i got the permits for this.'' He groaned, standing up, his joints clicked.  
''She didn't say but it sounding urgent.'' The guard responded, David looked at her, he ran towards the palace.

* * *

''Celestia, do you think this is wise, bringing ' _ **HER**_ ' here.'' Princess Luna, a blue alicorn, asked her sister, Princess Celestia.  
''I assure you sister, it is wise.'' Celestia, a white alicorn replied, Luna grumbled, ''If you say so.'' The blue alicorn replied. David entered the room where the alicorns were, he saw alot of royal guard, more than you'd normally find in a royal visit.  
''Um, i was called here for something urgent.'' David nervously said, Cadence looked at Celestia and then at David.  
''Take a sit David.'' Cadence said, pulling out a chair, David sat in it and looked at the alicorns, sweat dripped down his face, ''Is this about me using the park for my daughter's birthday, i have the permits.'' He added, getting a confused look from Celestia

''David, rest assured that we didn't bring you here for that.'' Luna said, David sighed in relief, ''You know that we have a reformation program in Tartarus'' Luna added, David nodded.  
''Well someone is now at the top of the list and we think its best that you see over their reformation.'' Celestia said, Cadence glared at her with the 'Don't do it.' look.  
''Who is it? Sombra? Tirek?'' David said, Celestia shook her head, she looked at Luna and then Cadence and then back to the human.  
''It's not them... Its best that i show you.'' Celestia said, looking at the guards by the door, ''Bring her in.'' She ordered the guard.

The door opened, David turned to see who he was the watch, he heard the sounding of metallic feet making contact with crystal floors, then he saw a withered alicorn animatronic, her red eyes lit up the room.  
''Hello David.'' Her mechanical voice said, chuckling, she twitched slightly.  
''Starlight!'' David said, balling his hand into a fist.

 **End of Chapter One.**


	2. Ch2: Adjusting

**The Purple Mare.**

 **Chapter Two.**

 **Adjusting.**

David stormed through the doors, Cadence ran after him.  
''David! Please calm down!'' Cadence shouted, trying to keep up him, ''I wanted to tell you but they swore me to secrecy!'' Cadence added.  
''You have no right to tell me to calm down!'' He snapped back at the alicorn, ''You have no idea what that bitch put me through! You have no idea what i went through being that twisted monster for fifteen years!'' He snapped, Cadence took a step back in surprise at her brother's outburst, he started walking away  
''David, please lets talk about this!'' Cadence snapped back, still standing where she was, David stopped in his tracks and looked back at her.

''How am i going to explain this to Dashie?'' David said, looking back at Cadence.  
''We tell her together, i'll explain the things you don't understand or are unaware of.'' She replied, ''I promise you, I will help you two through this.'' She added, walking over to him and hugging him.  
''Be warned, she's been a bet cranky lately.'' He responded, walking over to the doors at the end of the hall. The doors opened and David came face to face with a very panic filled Rainbow.  
''Whoa! Hey Dashie." David said, the pegasus looked it him with a look of both fear and anger, she instantly hugged him.  
''Rainbow, you may seat down, their is something we need to tell you.'' Cadence said, gesturing to a bench near by.

They walked over to the bench and sat down on it.  
''Whats wrong?'' Rainbow tilted her head, her ears flopped over to the side. David took a deep breath.  
''I was called to the palace because i've been tasked with helping the reformation program in Tartarus, but the only problem is the pony i've been tasked with helping is... how i say this...'' David replied, Rainbow looked into his blue eyes, he kissed his forehead.  
''Please me." Rainbow looked at his face, ''Don't lock me out, let me in...'' She added, David took a deep breath again.  
''The pony i've been task with is Starlight.'' He said, Rainbow's facial expression changed.

''What?'' Rainbow softly said, ''Your joking right?'' She said, smirking slightly.  
''It's... true Dash.'' David said, Rainbow face went cold, ''She will be staying with us until she is reformed...'' He added.  
''Rainbow, with a pony of her powers, you will be watched closely for any signs that her reformation isn't working.'' Cadence said, ''it was a good thing i convinced you to live in the palace.'' The alicorn added, Rainbow cracked a smile.  
''Rainbow, go back to the party and then the others. I'll go and get Starlight... i mean Starspring.'' David said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

Starspring sat on cold stone floors, the glow from her red eyes barely lighting her face as she sat in the dark and damp dungeon, the wires pouring from her left ears fizzled and hissed in the damp air, making her twitch ever so slightly. She looked down at a puddle of water, she saw her former self, Starlight Glimmer staring back at her, she put her animatronic hoof in the puddle, the ripples in the water made the image fade, the reflection was now the suit. Starspring pulled the mask open, she looked at the reflection of Starlight's corpse, her corpse.  
''I'm a monster...'' She sighed, her red eyes flickered. She heard hoof steps, she shut her mask backup as four guard, Cadence and David appeared at the iron gate.

''Let me guess, you've come to gloat at me." Starspring bluntly said, turning away from the gate, ''Well go then, gloat.'' She added, gritting her endoskeleton teeth, she then heard the gate open with a creak. She turned to see the four guards pointing spears at her.  
''Get up prisoner.'' One of the guard said, Starspring stood up, the Spring-Locks creaked as an iron collar and chain were placed around her neck, the second guard pulled on the chain, signalling her to move along with them. Her metal rear legs clanked as she walked up the stone stair case and onto the crystal floors of the palace above, unbeknownst to everyone, as she walked, Starspring leaked a faint trail of blood and oil.

* * *

Cadence, David, the guards and Starspring reached David's area of the palace, David unlocked the door, Cadence and Starspring stepped inside, the guards, now off duty, went home, leaving the three alone. The collar was taken off by Cadence, Starspring went over to a spot of floor in the living room and laid down like a cat.  
''Now David, if anything happens, call me straight away. I don't trust her one bit." Cadence said, gritting her teeth.  
''I heard that...'' Starspring said, sounding depressed, ''You were meant too!'' Cadence shouted back, ''What ever...'' Starspring added.  
''Yes Cadence, i'll let you know if and only if something goes wrong.'' David said, waving Cadence off. He turned away from the door and walked over to where Starspring was laying.

''Ok Starspring, i'm gonna say this once and only once, if you ever turn to hurt my family, i will take a blowtorch to you.'' David gritted his teeth, pulling something out of the cupboard behind him.  
''Sure, what ever...'' She replied, burying her face into the carpet. ''I wasn't joking!" He replied, pulling out a blowtorch and lighting it, it roared as the blue flame rose out the end.  
''Ok, ok.'' Starspring said, trembling at the sight of the blowtorch, David released the trigger, the flame died out.

Sapphire, Rainbow and Blood Cream walked back to their area of the palace, Sapphire opened the door and heard voices.  
"Dad! Is that you?" Sapphire shouted, walking towards the source of the voices, she walking into the living room and froze when she saw Starspring.  
''Hello, Sapphire.'' Starspring said in a depressing tone  
"It's you!" Sapphire snapped.

* * *

A building sat abandoned and alone, slowly collapsing in on itself. A rusting sign layed on the ground outside, most of the lettering fell off the sign, making it now say 'F_ed_y F_zb_ar's P_z_a'.  
Two teenagers explored the ageing building, the first teenager, a pegasus, had a flashlight on, shining it on the walls, most of the paint of the walls had faded, leaving the bare brick work visible.  
''This place sure looks different since the children were freed.'' Said the pegasus, her name was Nyan, the other teenager, an earth pony, trembled in terror.  
''Can't we just go now.'' Said the earth pony, his name was Blitzpony, following Nyan towards a room near the bathroom, a now faint trail of dried blood was leading to a doorway.

Nyan pushed the door open and stepped into the room and looked around, on the back wall of the room was dried blood splatter.  
''Wow, this is the very place where Springtrap was born.'' Nyan said, pulling out a camera and taking a picture. Blitzpony trembled as he waited for his friend to reappear from the room, his ears twitched when he heard metallic clanks.  
''Nyan, do you hear that?'' He said, Nyan appeared from the room, the clanking kept going before stopping.  
''Blitz, its an old building, probably just the pipes.'' Nyan said, putting her camera back in her saddle bag.

The two walked around the building, following a trail of dried blood and cracked tiles, following in the footsteps of Springtrap. They looked into the office, shattered glass littered the West side of the office and a smashed and crushed phone on the floor in the middle of the office. Nyan took more photos, Blitzpony found a tablet laying on the desk, he walking over to it and tapped the screen, he was surprised when it flickered to life and displayed a view of the camera in the 'Back Stage & Spare Parts' room. Most of the animatronic suit heads that sat on the shelves were now just a pile of rusted metal and rotting felt. He tapped on the cameras, nearly all of then were now not working, with the exception of 'Funtime Cove' , the curtains that once hung above the cove's stage were now all tattered and rotting.

Something caught Blitzpony's eye, behind one of the curtains was a white spot, he blinked and the dot disappeared.  
''Hmm, may of just been dust on the lens of the camera.'' Nyan said, looking over Blitz's shoulder, ''Come on Blitz, lets get going before we get caught.'' She added, walking out the office, Blitzpony followed her towards the exit. The clanking started again, followed by something else.  
''You shouldn't be here.'' A glitchy voice box said, a drop of oil landed on Nyan's shoulder, she looked up and shone her flashlight at the ceiling, some wires scurried away from the light.

A pair of glowing white dots appeared behind the two, Blitzpony and Nyan saw the glow and turned around and saw the two dots, then a third dot, coloured neon blue, appeared to the left of the dot on the right. The blue and the white dot then rotated around each other until the blue dot was between the two white ones.  
''What the fuck is that!'' Nyan screamed, wires appear from the darkness and wrap around the flashlight and threw it away.  
''Who or what are you!'' Blitzpony said, stepping back from the dots.  
''They call me... The Tangle.'' It said, the dots barely lighting its face, it swung down and screeched.

 **End of Chapter Two.**


	3. Ch3: The Nightmares

**The Purple Mare.**

 **Chapter Three.**

 **The Nightmares.**

Nyan and Blitzpony ran out the building screaming and into the pouring rain, The Tangle hissed and screeched as it chased them away.  
''My saddle bag!'' Nyan cried, trying to turn back for. ''Leave it!'' Blitzpony said, dragging her as The Tangle snapped its jaw at them. Lightning flashed as it stopped chasing the ponies  
"And stay out!'' It shouted, the rain pelting its broken butter yellow plastic shell and light blue mane, its blue eye flicked as it scurried back into the building and shook itself off, its twisted body twitched as the endoskeleton head on its back yawned, the lightning outside barely lighting the old pizzeria. The Tangle scurried along the floor, being the only animatronic left, they had the building all to them self.

''It's never satisfied, it's pulling strings of life tonight. So many tears it's cried, i wonder what its thinking?'' The Tangle softy sang through her worn out voice box, her head twitched slightly making her ears bounce, ''It's painted face is all i see, it's always haunting me.'' She sang, her parts clanked as she scurried towards the storage room, her exposed parts spark as she scrapes along the floor before pulling herself up onto the ceiling and swinging to the now collapsed show stage, the old door to the storage room had been left open since Springtrap had salvaged the toy animatronics long ago. After the children were set free, the building fell silence as the ghosts of the past moved on, leaving The Tangle behind.

* * *

The moon rose high in the sky above The Crystal Empire as the time approached midnight, David and Rainbow were asleep in bed, Sapphire was playing video games with Flurry Heart and Carmine Cream was raiding the palace kitchen. Starspring was asleep on the floor of the living room, her leg twitching. The clock struck midnight, her eyes snapped open as metallic footsteps were heard in the hallway outside, a clock chime rang out around the palace, she stood up and walked to the front door, she grabbed a flashlight and opened the door, looking left, she turned the flashlight on and looked down the hall, a pair of purple eyes duck away from the bright light, Starspring shook her head and looked right, shining the torch as a single red eye scurried away. A deep laugh echoed through the halls.  
''Fredbear...'' Starspring whimpered as the laughter stopped.

''Starlight Glimmer, what a pleasant surprise this is.'' Starspring heard someone say behind her, she turned to see Fredbear sitting in a chair with a cup of tea in his hand.  
''Leave me alone you monster.'' Starspring said, backing away from the golden bear, only for her exit to be blocked by Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Vixen. Fredbear stood up and walked towards Starspring, turning into his nightmare form, his sharp teeth snapped at her before grabbing her by the throat and threw her on the floor.  
''You kill me Starlight. You left me to die.'' Nightmare Fredbear said, his voicing sounding like that of a child, before turning into a light purple unicorn colt and continued to walk towards her.

''Please, leave me alone!'' Starspring begged, pushing past the animatronics. Vixen turned into a white pegasus filly with a light pink mane, Chica turning in a yellow earth pony filly with a light blue mane, Bonnie turned into a blue unicorn colt with a deep purple mane and Freddy turned into a brown pegasus colt with charcoal black mane.  
''You will pay for what you did to mister David and what you did to all of us.'' the white pegasus said, her eyes were pitch black with white dots, the blue unicorn grabbed her in his magic and pinned her again the wall, the light purple unicorn walked up to the alicorn, he held out his hoof, it turned back into Nightmare Fredbear's claw, he scraped the claw on Starspring's cheek.

Marionette appears behind the children, her slender fingers stretch around Starspring's neck and pinning the animatronic to the floor. A silhouette of a rabbit appears on the wall, it looks exactly like Springtrap but less withered, it opened its blood red eyes, they flickered ocean blue. A ghostly child voice rang out.  
''Mommy...''

* * *

Starspring awoke with a scream, she looked around, seeing a lack of animatronics and ghost ponies, she ran and grabbed a flashlight and looked around with it, seeing nothing but the shadows of the trees outside. She put the flashlight away and went to the sofa and looked at the clock, the time was 3 am, she laid face down, the sound of the wind blowing against the trees helped her go to sleep. David woke up to get something for Rainbow, he walked through the living room and saw Starspring laying face down on the sofa, once he got what Rainbow wanted, he walked past the sleeping animatronic, despite everything she did to him, the children his friends and his family, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her, he knew full well of pain of being trapped in a living death trap.

David sat down on his bed and gave Rainbow what she asked for.  
''Cheese and pickle sandwiches in bed are AMAZING!'' Rainbow said, quickly eating the sandwiches.  
''How can you eat that? It smells so bad.'' David said, holding his nose, blocking out the smell of the pickle, Rainbow poked her tongue out, ''Note to self: Don't kiss Rainbow Dash again for a week.'' He added, she giggled before turning the light off.  
''Come on, gets back to sleep, remember, you have to go to Ponyville tomorrow.'' She added, before going back to sleep.

David sat up on the bed, thinking. Rainbow opened her eyes and looked at him, ''Whats wrong honey.'' She tiredly said, yawning.  
''Just thinking, seeing as i'm going to Ponyville, maybe i can talk Starlight with me and maybe ask her why she did it all, the real reason.'' David said, getting a groan from Rainbow, she look at him, grinning her teeth.  
''Fine, just take her with you. Get her out of my way.'' She said, getting a look from David, he placed his hand on her belly and felt her foal kick, ''Little knows your their.'' She added before rolling over and going back to sleep, David layed back down and fell asleep.

 **End of Chapter Three.**


	4. Ch4: Shadows of Remorse

**The Purple Mare.**

 **Chapter Four.**

 **The Shadows of Remorse.**

The next morning, David and Starspring were at Arctic Crystal station, waiting for the CEE to depart for Canterlot. Thankfully, the train was barley full, giving the two a whole coach to them self.  
''Are you sure you want me you join you to Ponyville?'' Starspring said, sitting a few seats away from David, keeping to herself, ''I don't want the town to think your condoning what i did.'' She said, David looked over at her.  
''Its better for you to be with me while reformation. Don't want you to get into a fight with Rainbow and you two killing each other.'' He replied as the CEE started to roll out the station.

''Look David. I want to thank you for giving me a taste of my own medicine all those years ago.'' Starspring said, getting a funny look from David, ''Whats do funny?'' She added.  
''It's only been 3 years.'' He said, Starspring's eye twitched. ''What!'' She screamed, David laughed.  
''IT'S NOT FUNNY!'' She screeched, her masked opened fully as she continued to screech before David slammed her mask shut.  
''No more screeching.'' He said, she mumbled through her shut jaw before nodding.

''Starspring, can i ask you something?'' He asked her, sitting in the seat in front of her.  
''Please, call me Starlight.'' She said, not amused, ''And this question is about the blood on the floor and the sofa. I'm sorry, i'm still leaking.'' She added, banging her head on the table.  
''No, its not about that Starlight.'' He said, placing his hand on her animatronic hoof, she made eye contact with him, ''I wanna know, why did you kill the children?'' He added, she sighed.  
''It all started in early 1981, a few months before the Fredbear bite. I was working at the first Freddy Fazbear's in Ponyville.'' She started.

* * *

The winter sun was slowly rising on the first business day after the Hearths Warming holidays.  
''Mom are you sure about this?'' A young unicorn colt said, nervously.  
''Bryan, its going to be find.'' His mother said, stepping into the building, the early morning staff were trotting about, cleaning the building and getting it ready for opening.  
''Morning Starlight.'' A orange and yellow earth pony mare said, ''Morning Byran.'' She added.  
''Morning Silly Nilly.'' Starlight replied, ''Bryan, here are some bits, go and play on the arcades.'' She added, giving her son a small sack of bits.

Starlight walked to the maintenance room and looked at a large crate that was sitting on the floor, she levitated the paperwork pinned to it.  
''Spring-Lock Suit (mare), Princess Crystal Sky.'' She read the paperwork, She placed the paperwork on the desk and picked up a crowbar and forced the crate open and found an Animatronic needing assembly. Starlight looked at the instructions, ''Ok? I guess i have to build you?'' She added, opening the instructions and grabbed the pieces needed for the first step.

It took awhile, but Starlight had finished building the animatronic, it was a butter yellow alicorn with turquoise eyes and a light blue mane and tail, Starlight grabbed a small torch.  
''Once animatronic is complete, test optic sensors by shining a light at its eyes, preferably a torch.'' She read, turning the torch on and shining it in animatronic's eyes, making them snap shut, she turned the torch off.  
''Ok, once optic sensors have been test, proceed to install memory drive into a computer and install the data from the data disk and onto the drive before installing in the animatronic." She read again.

Starlight pulled out a laptop and booted it up, she plugged in the memory drive and let the device be installed, once it was installed, she opened the disk trap and put the disk in and let it install onto the memory drive. She unplugged the drive once the data was installed and put it in the animatronic and rebooted it.  
''Hello, i'm Princess Crystal Sky.'' It said, the eyes flicker to life, the wings moved up and down.  
''I'm Starlight Glimmer, nice to meet you, Crystal.'' Starlight said, shaking the alicorn's hoof.

Bryan was playing on the arcade when he heard a ghostly voice behind him.  
''Your mother will die for her crimes.'' The voice said, Bryan turned around and saw no one their, he turned back to the arcade machine, the screen went black and a marionette like figure appeared on the screen with distorted text 'She will Die' repeating over and over again, a music box began to play as the marionette got closer to the screen.  
''Leave my mother alone!'' Bryan screamed at the screen, the marionette's eyes began to glow white, it jumped at the screen and screeched, making Bryan jump back.

Starlight lead Crystal Sky to the show stage, the place was to open in a few minutes and the animatronics needed to be ready.  
''Morning Starlight.'' A golden bear said, tipping his purple hat. Starlight cringed slightly, the aging animatronic still creeped her out even after working at the place for nearly a year.  
''Hello miss Starlight.'' A golden rabbit said, tuning his guitar, Starlight cringed again.  
''H..Hey you two, i'd like you to meet the new animatronic, Princess Crystal Sky.'' Starlight said as she heard the doors unlock, ''Well, the show is about to begin.'' She added, stepping off the stage as children began to pour into the building.

''Hey kids, welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, i hope you enjoyed your Hearthwarming holiday'' Fredbear said into his mic as young fillies and colts cheered as they sat in front of the stage.  
''Hey Fredbear have you seen my guitar? I can't find it anywhere'' Said Bonnie, looking sad.  
''Have you tried your back?'' Fredbear said, turning Bonnie around to see his guitar on his back, making the children laugh.  
Bonnie chuckled ''So that's where it was'' He added, Fredbear facepalmed make the children laugh even more.

''Anyway are you gonna introduce our new friend to our lovely guests, or am gonna do it?'' Bonnie said tapping his foot on the floor.  
''Yes, fillies and colts please give a warm Fazbear's welcome to our new friend, Princess Crystal Sky!'' Fredbear said before him and Bonnie moved to the side as Crystal Sky stepped out into the stage lighting.  
''Hi kids!'' She said, smiling from ear to ear, ''I hope your hungry!'' She added as the children cheered.  
Bryan looked over from the arcade, his jaw dropped when he saw Crystal Sky, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

* * *

The CEE pulled into Manehatten as David looked at Starlight, slightly surprised by her story.  
''You have a son?'' He said, looking at the table, he heard her sniffle, ''Whats wrong?'' He added.  
''I HAD a son... He's gone now... He's been gone for along time...'' She said, looking at the table, ''He loved Crystal Sky, she never even got to say goodbye.'' She added.  
''Wh.. What happened to him?'' David asked, Starlight trembled, her body clanked.  
''...Fredbear...''

 **End of Chapter Four.**


	5. Ch5: They Took The Bite

**The Purple Mare.**

 **Chapter Five.**

 **They took the bite and left them to die.**

''What do you mean Fredbear?'' David asked Starlight, she looked at him.  
''It's best that i explain what happened.'' She said. The CEE began to depart from Manehatten and towards Canterlot.

* * *

It was early morning on the 23th of July, today was Bryan's birthday and it was to be celebrated at Freddy's. Crystal Sky was sitting on the work table in the back stage.  
''So, whats on today's schedule?'' The yellow alicorn asked, Fredbear shrugged, dusting off his top hat.  
''A private birthday party.'' Starlight said, stepping in to the room, ''So, whats the problem, you two?'' She added, yawning slightly.  
''I keep overheating.'' Crystal Sky said, Starlight walked over to the alicorn and opened the mask and looked inside. ''Here is whats causing your overheating!'' Starlight said, finding that one of the CPU cooling fans was jammed, blocking air flow. Starlight pulled out the jam and the fan started spinning again.  
''How's that?'' Starlight asked, Crystal Sky scanned her systems, her CPU began to cool down. Crystal Sky smiled, she skipped off.

''And what about you Fredbear?'' Starlight asked the bear, he pointed to the show stage.  
''Bonnie's leg joints are stuck, i would of carried him here but i couldn't lift him.'' Fredbear explained, Starlight face hoofed.  
''Bonnie's a he? Crap, i've been calling them she.'' Starlight said, embarrassed. Fredbear chuckled, Starlight shook her head, her hoof still on her face.  
''Tell that to him and see what happens.'' Fredbear chuckled some more.  
''Not a bad idea. Yo! Bonnie, want your purse?!'' Starlight shouted, ''Ha ha! Real funny purple smarts!" Bonnie shouted back, Fredbear bursting into laughter.

Starlight grabbed her tools and Bonnie's instruction manual and walked towards the enraged rabbit. Bonnie grumbled as Starlight stepped up onto the stage.  
''Grumble all you want cotton tail. It isn't gonna get you fixed any quicker.'' Starlight said, pulling out her spanner and began repairing the gears on Bonnie's legs, she loosened the bolts on the joints, Bonnie was able to move his legs now, he grumbled at her as she put her tools back in the back stage.  
Bonnie moved his legs around, Fredbear followed Starlight.  
''So, who's birthday is it?'' He asked the mare, she looked around and gestured him closer, she moved her mouth over his ears.  
''Bryan's, don't tell Crystal.'' She said, he nodded and walked back to the stage.

A few hours past and the guest began to arrive at the pizzeria, Bryan was sitting at a table with a few of his friends, Starlight was in the managers office, going over some order forms for new parts for the animatronics. Bryan's cousin and her friends were walking to one of the arcade machines.  
''So Cotton Candy, how are you related to Bryan exactly?'' Her friend asked her, see looked at them.  
''Well Dusk Shine, I'm his cousin on his father's side.'' Cotton replied as they found an arcade machine titled 'Give Cake', Dusk Shine put a coin in the game, its screen lit up and flickered. The instructions for the game appeared on screen.

''Play as either; Fredbear, Bonnie or Princess Crystal Sky. Give cake to the children before the time runs out, the quicker you give cake, the more bonus time you get.'' Cotton read out as a 'press start to begin' flashed on the screen. Dust selected Fredbear and pressed start, an 8-bit Fredbear appeared in the center of the screen surround by six children, one child went red, 'Give Cake' flashed up on screen, Dusk moved the Fredbear sprite over to the child, the child went back to it original colour. This went on for every child on the screen until 'Level Complete' appeared on screen.  
''So you kids like to party?'' A voice said, Cotton, Dusk and the two other children look around and shrug, thinking the voice was coming from the game.

The arcade machine's screen flickered and then goes blank before text began filling the screen 'Virus detected. Data has be erased.' was plastered all over the screen before the machine froze and shut down, startling the four children. A shadow scurried past the children, the sound of metal against metal startled them some more, they looked up and the ceiling.

Something hung from the broken light fixtures, it was bathed in near complete darkness, a lonely red eye barely lighting its broken humanoid face. The face was accompanied by a huge body mess of wires, cables and twisted chrome coated framework, the cables hung off its body, sparking at the ends when they made contact with each other. Part of the broken frame scrapped against the wall, removing the paint from said wall, the remains of endo teeth glimmered against the red light from a second eye that had fallen away from the face and dangled down. Oil and hydraulic fluid slowly leaked from its core and eye sockets. The only sound that came from this monstrous being was the sound of broken cooling fans and the wires sparking. A deep, distorted laugh omitted from its voice box.  
''Wanna play a game?'' It asked in a creepy voice, part of the face hung open as it crawled down the wall and approached the four. They tried to back away but there exit was blocked by a wall, it cornered them.

''Who are you?! What do you want?! Cotton said, trying to stand her ground, the being moved closer, the open face flapping about.  
''My name Ennard. I'm here with an offer i don't think you'd refuse.'' It said, a cable wrapped around the open half of it face and closed said half back up and it continued to approach them.  
''What offer?'' Cotton said, starting to tremble in fear at the sight of Ennard.  
''It's simple my little pony, kill Bryan, pin the murder on Starlight and i will reward you with riches beyond your wildest dreams.'' Ennard grinned, his sharp endo were clearly visible through his mouth that has permanent smile.

''No! I will not kill my cousin, even for all the riches in Canterlot!'' Cotton snapped, her friends nodded in agreement, Ennard just smirked.  
''Well then, i guess i have to do this the hard way.'' His cables descended from the ceiling, they wrapped around the four children, needles rose from the ends of the cable and stabbed them in the neck, the children tried to wriggle free but they stopped abruptly as there eyes went black with white specks. More cables appeared carrying masks. they put a mask on each child's head, a Freddy, a Bonnie, a Chica and a Vixen. The cables released the children. They began to walk to the main stage area where the party was, Ennard then clawed onto the ceiling and followed them to the stage.

Fredbear sat on stage, waiting for the next show to start, he was fiddling with his bow tie when he heard the scrapping of metal, he looked around and saw Ennard behind him, the mangled animatronic just smirked at the golden bear, Fredbear just glared at it.  
''Ennard! What are you...'' Fredbear wasn't able to finish his sentence as one of Ennard's cables plugged into the back of the bear.

'Virus detected. Data has be corrupted. Attempting restart. restart denied.' appeared in the bear's vision as his eyes changed from blue to red. Ennard released the bear.  
''The show will begin momentarily...'' Ennard said as he crawled way, Fredbear staggered onto the stage as the curtains lifted. Bryan sat infront of the stage as Cotton Candy and her friend approached the colt from behind and picked him up.  
''lets give him a closer look.'' Ennard said, Cotton Candy copied him as her friends raised Bryan up high and began to walk towards the stage.  
''Please no!'' Bryan screamed, ''Put me down!'' He screamed some more.

Starlight and Crystal Sky both heard his screams  
''Bryan!" They both shouted, Starlight made a run for the door and ran out the room. Crystal Sky ran to the stage, time began to slow as Starlight ran down the hall. Crystal Sky slipped on a spilt drink and hit her head on a table.  
''Help me!'' Bryan screamed as Fredbear's jaws got closer to his head, tears streaming down his face, the virus in Fredbear began to fail, he regained his memory and watched in horror as Bryan came closer to his mouth.

Starlight ran into the show stage area just in time to see Bryan placed into the animatronic's jaws  
"No!" She screamed and ran over to him, Crystal Sky joined her, Starlight tried to force Fredbear's jaw open.  
"Starlight, i can't keep going...'' Fredbear said, trying to keep his jaw from closing. Bryan's tears began to leak into Fredbear's circuit board, Bonnie ran over and he too tried to force Fredbear's jaw open, Starlight left front hoof tried to find the shutdown/open jaw switch. Fredbear's circuit breakers began to hiss and click as Bryan tears leaked over them.

Just as Starlight was about to flick the switch, Fredbear's circuit breaker snapped, there was a flash of light, followed by a bang, Crystal Sky's face was showered with sparks, the bang sent the alicorn flying backwards, she crashed through a table, the left side of her face was now burned, her left eye was cracked and flickering, she weakly looked up at Fredbear.  
"Im... Im sorry...'' Fredbear said, his jaw snapped shut, Starlight's hoof was crushed, as was Bryan's head. Starlight let out an ear piecing scream.  
''Bryan!''

* * *

Tears streamed down Starlight's animatronic face as the CEE finally pulled into Canterlot, David looked at her.  
''So, that was why you did it?'' He asked her, she nodded slowly, David handed her a tissue, the tears washed away the blood stains on her face. The human stood up and went to the door, the animatronic followed him, still crying.  
''Come on Starlight, once we get to Ponyville, i'll talk to Twilight about this.'' David said, Starlight looked at him with watery eyes.

* * *

A freight train rattled through the arctic north toward The Crystal Empire. As it traveled along the line, it plowed into a patch of black ice hidden below the snow, the train derailed, spilling its cargo around the track, a container was thrown quick a distance away from the train, its doors being thrown open in the process, seven crates fell out and landed in the snow, one of the crates cracked open. A red glow began omitting from the crate.

'Afton Robotics'

'Online'

'Ennard'.

 **End of Chapter Five.**


	6. Ch6: Secrets Don't Keep

**The Purple Mare.**

 **Chapter Six.**

 **Secrets Don't Keep.**

The red glow became more intense until the sides of the crate shattered into pieces, a tall, slender animatronic rose from the base of the crate, its face splits open slightly as it twitched, it's arms and legs were made up of two tube like structures that twisted around each other, encasing the endoskeleton, it looked at the six other crates, the animatronic was unaffected by the blizzard around it. Wires sprouted from its back and wrapped around the crates. The wires tightened around the crates until they shattered as well. Eleven more animatronics spilled out the crates.

There was an animatronic that looked like a human girl with red hair and a red dress, another one that looked like a human adult in a ballerina outfit, another was a white and purple bear with a blue rabbit puppet on its right hand, there was also a white and pink fox and last, there was seven identical baby like animatronics.  
''Walk up morons!'' The slender animatronic barked, kicking the one in the red dress awake, she shot up, her face opening up.  
''What the hell Ennard!'' She screamed, her screams awoke the others. The ballerina stood up, dusting the snow off herself.  
''Baby! Would you shut up!'' The ballerina said, opening her lilac eyes, ''And why are we in a bloody wasteland full of snow?'' She added.  
''Well i don't know Ballora!'' The fox said, standing up and wiping the snow from her paws.

''Will you all shut it!'' Ennard shouted, the bear looked at him, the puppet was about to open its mouth when the bear covered its mouth with his paw before he felt some tickle his paw.  
''Bonnie, did you just like my paw?'' The bear asked, the puppet nodded, ''I... Didn't know you could do that...'' He added, quite confused. Bonnie giggled.  
''Freddy!'' The fox said, the bear was startled, the fox wrapped her arms around the bear and gave him a tight hug, her face opened slightly.  
''Oh... Hi Vixen...'' Freddy said, his face splitting open slightly.

''What are we doing here?'' Baby said, helping up the dolls before they started climbing all over her, ''I really hate the Bidybabs...'' She groaned as one of the them hung off her hair.  
''We are here to get our revenge, my dear.'' Ennard said, the howling wind nearly drawing out his distorted voice box.

* * *

David and Starspring got off the train at Ponyville.  
''Why are we here?'' Starlight asked, the sound of her metallic feet making contact with the platform echoed around the nearby area. Thankfully, the platform was empty.  
''Twilight wants my help repairing something, i think it was her kitchen cupboard or something like that.'' He replied, walking up the footbridge, the passenger train pulls away from the station as they walk across the bridge.  
''So, does Twilight know that i'm here with you.'' Starspring added, she saw David nodding and sighed, ''I can only imagine what she is going to say when she sees me.'' She sighed some more as they walked down the otherside of the footbridge. The pony working the ticket kiosk gasped when they saw Starlight clank past and out the station.

The high street was empty when the exception of a pony or two talking to each other at the benches, they didn't take notice of Starlight at first, but they turned their heads and looked straight at her, they then turned back and continued talking with each other. Starlight breathed a sigh of relief and continued walking towards Twilight's place.

''So, where does Twilight live?'' Starlight asked, ''I heard that she lives above a library.'' She added, David stopped in his track and sighed, Starlight tilted her head, ''Is something wrong?'' She asked again.  
''She used to live in a library, she hasn't for years...'' He said, his eyes were closed, Starlight was confused by this point.  
''What do you mean 'used to'?'' She replied, David opened his eyes and sighed.  
''It's best that i show you.'' He responded, walking towards the town square, Starlight followed him.

The two continued walking until a wrecked structure blocked the path, Starlight looked in surprise, it was a tree, most of it was gone, leaving charred remains.  
''What happened?'' She asked, she felt the faded presents of dark magic around what was left of the tree building.  
''Lord Tirek.'' David said, recounting what Twilight had told him, ''Lord Tirek was hunting Twilight, he wanted her alicorn magic. In an attempt to hide, Twilight teleported to here, The Golden Oak Library. Unfortunately, Tirek fired his dark magic at the library. Twilight and her pet barely escaped with their lives. The destruction of the library kick started what would be called 'The Battle For Equestria'.'' David recounted, he placed his hand on the burned tree bark of the ruins. He turned and continued towards Twilight's place.

''Where does Twilight live now then?'' Starlight tilted her head, her remaining animatronic ear bounced slightly.  
''She lives in a castle now.'' Was the only reply from David.

As Starlight walked just behind David, something caught her eye, she looked over as saw a waterfall streaming down the Ponyville side of Canterlot Mountain, the river in which it flowed into sparkled as it flowed through town, Starlight looked over the bridge and saw her reflection in the crystal clear water, her red eyes glowing slightly, a small carp came to the surface as some breadcrumbs were thrown into the water by a filly sitting on bridge balustrade.  
''Hello Mr carp, hope you like breadcrumbs.'' The filly said, throwing more breadcrumbs into the water, Starlight smiled as memories was when Sunset Shimmer was that young filled her mind.

The filly continued to feed breadcrumbs to the fish until a filly, just bigger than her walked past and smacked her around the back of the head, the filly began to lose her balance, she flailed around before falling of the bridge, Starlight quickly ran and grabbed the filly by the tail with her mouth, catching her.  
''I've got you!'' Starlight said without moving her mouth, the spikes on the base of her metal rear legs, once used to keep the suit attached to the endoskeleton, dug into the stone of the bridge, Starlight used them to her advantage and slowly pulled her filly back onto the bridge. Once the filly was back on the safety of the bridge Starlight released her tail.  
''Oh thank you!'' The filly whimpered into Starlight's leg, the filly then back up and saw who it was, she screamed, ''IT'S STARSPRING!'' She ran off screaming, Starlight's ears fell flat, she turned and kept walking.

David watched what happened and sighed at the child's reaction. Starlight slowly walked past him.  
''Are you ok?'' David asked as he started walking behind her, she didn't reply and kept walking, the castle coming into view, on right side of the path, a burned and collapsed building came into view and beyond that was a run down and abandoned building, there was silence between the two until they came to a fork in the path  
''I wanna be left alone for awhile, I'm meet you at Twilight's castle once i've cleared my head.'' She said, turning onto the right path.  
''Are you sure?'' David said, concerned, Starlight nodded, ''Ok..'' He replied, ''If there's anything wrong, you can tell me.'' He added, Starlight sighed. She continued walking on the right path, David shook his head and continued towards the castle.

* * *

The cobblestone path slowly disappeared under the overgrowth. Broken glass and syringes cracked under her hooves as she walked towards the abandoned building. The sky began to overcast, a storm had been scheduled for the day. The rain soon began to fall, heavy and fast, most of the town ran for shelter. The rain pelted the ground and Starlight's animatronic body, lightning flashed behind her, casting her shadow against the building as she walked past the fallen sign, she entered the building as thunder roared in the distance. The rain came through the the collapsed sections of the roof, leaving pools of water on the decaying floor tiles. A rusting ladder laid across the floor and on a table, it had collapsed and now had a 90 degree angle in the middle. Her red eyes were lighting the building in a dull glow.

Starlight slowly walked around the building, she didn't notice the torch or the saddle bag that Nyan and Blitzpony left behind, the saddle bags contents were spilled across the damp floor, Starlight's hoof steps echoed across the empty halls of the empty pizzeria. Lightning flashed outside, casting shadows of the fallen wires and pipes on the walls. The animatronic alicorn walked down the East Hall, rotting and moldy posters laid on the floor, they squelched under her weight. She entered the office and looked at the desk, the tablet for the camera system was resting on the desk still, the screen was flashing a 'low battery' warning, it then stopped, its screen went dark. Starlight sighed and left the office, she walked through the West Hall.  
''This place sure has changed since i last saw it.'' She said to herself, remembering the last time she was in the building that night, over nineteen years ago.

Tangle heard the sound of Starlight's hooves echoing through the building, her head perked up. Her wires wrapped around the ceiling pipes, picking herself up and swinging out the storage room. The broken animatronic was humming a tune as she swung from pipe to pipe, she was some how able to make no sound as she moved about, trying to find the intruder in the building. Her building.

Starlight leaned inside Funtime Cove, the props used on the stage had fallen over and broken. A stage lights was resting on the stage, its colour lens was broken as was the bulb inside. She turned her head and looked at the main show stage, the sun and cloud props that were bolted to the back wall were rusted out and missing chunks of frame. The small door at the back of the stage that lead to the storeroom was noticeably open. Starlight moved towards the small door, she hoped up on the stage and walked through the door, Tangle watched her from the kitchen door, the mangled animatronic slowly moved closer as Starlight descended down the steps into the storage room.

Most of the wooden crates had collapsed and laid in rotting piles on the floor, water was pouring through a hole in the roof. Tangle climbed up onto the stage, inadvertently clanking. Starlight's ear twitched as she heard clanking outside the storage room, she turned.  
''Who's there?'' She said, her voice echoing around the building, Tangle slowly crawled into the storage room, her one blue eye caught a closer look at Starlight. Tangle lost her grip and fell to the floor, Starlight jumped in surprise and turned around.  
''Ah! It's The Purple Mare!'' Tangle screamed, she tried to run away but smacked into the wall, Starlight face hoofed  
''Really?'' Starlight said, shaking her head in the process. Tangle was laying on the floor, rubbing her head. ''Who are you?'' Starlight asked the mangled robot.

''I'm Tangle, i wanted to call myself Mangle, but due to licensing, i couldn't.'' Tangle blurted out at once, Starlight was confused.  
''Anyway, I'm Starlight Glimmer or at least, i was.'' Starlight said, twitching slightly, looking at Tangle's eyes.

At the back of the room, an animatronic twitched to life at the sound of Starlight Glimmer. It was like Springtrap but less damaged and painted grey, it rose up off the floor and walked towards the two other animatronics, its red eyes glowing bright. Tangle saw the other animatronic and smiled, Starlight felt a chill go down her servos, she turned and looked at the new animatronic, she flinched.  
''Hello, Starlight Glimmer.'' It said in a deep voice, its eyes went to an ocean blue, ''Or should i say, mommy.'' It added, now sounding like a child. Starlight's ears fell flat at the sound of the child's voice  
''Bryan?''

 **End of Chapter Six.**


	7. Ch7: Blitztrap (Part 1)

**The Purple Mare.**

 **Chapter Seven.**

 **Blitztrap (Part 1).**

Starlight backed up from the animatronic, it glared at her, its blue eyes piercing into her. The rabbit smirked, stepping forward.  
''Hello mother dear.'' He said again, reaching for the animatronic's throat, the joints in his fingers clicked, ''You broke your promise, didn't you?'' He added, finally grabbing her by the throat and chucking her through a wall.  
''Bryan! Please, i can explain.'' Starlight coughed up oil mixed with blood, she crawled away from him.  
''My name is Blitztrap!'' He shouted, grabbed her by the head, ''You lost the right to call me Bryan when you left me to die in Fredbear's mouth.'' He spat out, throwing her again.

Starlight crashed through a table, throwing debris from the shattered table everywhere. Blitztrap's mess of animatronic parts clicked and clanked. He had the head and torso of Spring Bonnie, the arms of the original Bonnie, with bare metal hands and the legs of original Bonnie, all of which were grey and lacking any colour. Lightning flashed outside the building, lighting up the building and casting Blitztrap silhouette, his red eyes lighting up his face. Starlight scooted backwards, Blitztrap's feet clanked against the tiled floor, leaving cracks in said tiles. The lightning continued to flash as Starlight crawled under a hole in the roof, the rain pouring down around her, the water soaked her body.

Blitztrap stepped into the rain, the droplets pelted the grey fur on his suit. Water poured down his exposed endo parts, causing extreme twitches throughout his hybrid body.  
''I was left behind.'' He smirked, his feet splashed in the puddles of water as the storm raged outside the decrepit building, he grabbed Starlight and held her at eye level, ''I was never that kind, mother dear.'' He twitched, lightning flashing above him, thunder followed the lightning. Tangle just watch, helpless.  
''Bryan! I'm sorry.'' Starlight begged, she clamped her eyes shut, she couldn't tell if it was tears of rain running down her face, but she hoped it was rain, ''Bryan! Please! I'm sorry! I know I promised you I wouldn't hurt them or their families! I don't know why, but when I saw there children in the room, I felt like I wasn't in control!'' Starlight screamed, she was now full on crying.

Blitztrap glared at her, he had waited twelve long years waiting for the day when he could destroy his mother for leaving him to die. He had hated Fredbear but he hated Starlight the most. Her killing the children and David had only fueled the hate even more. His eyes went blue. He knew she had killed the children but she also taught him not to give into hate. His eyes went back to red as he made his decision. He threw her on the ground, surprising her the most.  
''Get out.'' He spat at her, she looked up at him, her eyes full of tears, ''Get out!'' He threw her at a wall, ''I never want to see you again!'' He roared, marching forward and grabbing her by the tail, ''If I ever see you here again. I'll personally turn you into scrap!'' He threw her out the door and into the rain outside.

Starlight got up and looked at the monster her beloved son had become, ''You've become a monster, just like your father.'' She hissed before running away, tears streaming down her face.

''Fuck you!'' Blitztrap shouted, slamming the doors shut. He turned and saw Tangle glaring at him.  
''What the hell was that about.'' The mangled animatronic, she had what little remained of her four hooves on where her hips would of been, the endo head on her back was glaring at the leaking roof as a droplet of water splashed on its top.  
''Go away Tangle. I'm not in the mood.'' Blitztrap sighed, he stopped and stared at the floor, he felt her wires wrap around him, he forced her away, she growled as he closed his eyes.

''Bryan Dusk Glimmer!'' Tangle shouted, Blitztrap's eyes snapped open, he grabbed Tangle by one of her necks, making her flinch.  
''My name is not Bryan!'' He punched her into the wall, she whimpered as she landed, he grabbed her again, ''Fuck off and leave me alone!'' He hissed at her, letting go and storming away. He stopped when he realized what he did, his eyes turned blue as he looked back at her, she glared at him through her tear filled eyes.  
''Fine, if you want me to leave you alone, i'll leave you alone.'' She spat out, grabbing the ceiling and swing up through the roof, ''Starlight! Wait up!'' Tangle shouted, disappearing from sight.

Blitztrap looked up through the roof and roared. The lightning flashed and the thunder roared in reply. He grabbed a nearby chair and smashed it to pieces in rage. He punched a large hole in a nearby wall.  
''I will have my revenge on you someday, mother.'' Blitztrap growled, walking back to the storage room, smashing more crates in his rampage. The hybrid came across a rusting animatronic. He looked at the animatronic, it had a mushroom like helmet on its head with Bot 64 on the helmet. The chest had its control panel missing. Wires and parts spilled out from the chest and back, an arm was hanging off and the bot was missing an eye.

Blitztrap threw the bot at the wall, leaving a large crack behind as the robot fell to the floor, the rabbit destroyed another crate in the process, awaking a humanoid robot.  
''Blitztrap! I just fucking fixed that fucking wall!'' It said, shooting up and dusting itself, ''No! Seriously! I literally JUST fixed that fucking wall!'' It shouted, picking up the broken crates.  
''Oh, would you shut the fuck up Hunter!'' Blitztrap shouted back, before getting a fist to the head by Hunter, ''Ow! That fucking hurt!'' Blitztrap screamed, rolling around the floor. Hunter raised an eyebrow, only to get a laugh from Blitztrap.

''What's so funny?'' Hunter asked, his eyebrow was still raised. Blitztrap continued to laugh, Hunter chuckled and held out his hand, helping Blitztrap up off the floor, ''Let me fix your eye.'' Hunter added, noticing Blitztrap's cracked left eye and cracked mask around the eye.  
''Thanks Hunter...'' Blitztrap sighed, sitting down as Hunter ripped a lock off a rusting tool box, the humanoid robot picked up on the sigh and looked at his hybrid companion.  
''What's wrong Blitz?'' Hunter asked, pulling out a screwdriver and a wrench, he walked back over the Blitztrap, ''It's ok, you can tell me.'' Hunter added, pulling off Blitztrap's mask and carefully removing the damaged eye from the socket.

''My mother was here.'' Blitztrap said, Hunter dropped his wrench on the floor in surprise, the tool hit the tiled floor, leaving a crack behind  
''What did you say?'' Hunter growled, glaring at Blitztrap, fire filled the humanoid's eyes and Hunter tried to hold back his rage. He, much like Blitztrap had wanted to destroy Starlight ever since they heard what she did to the children.  
''My mother was here.'' Blitztrap repeated, saying it louder this time, silence fell between the two, the rain died down a bit.  
''Where is she?!'' Hunter roared, making Blitztrap jump in both fight and surprise, Hunter punched a nearby wall.  
''She's gone, ok! She ran off like a fucking little brat.'' Blitztrap shouted, this seemed to calm Hunter down.

''Why didn't you destroy her?'' Hunter asked, picking up the wrench from the floor, he fixed the cracked eye and placed it back in Blitztrap's head.  
''I wanted to, i really do but she is my mother after all.'' Blitztrap sighed, ''But i promise that the next time i see her, she will be nothing but a pile of scrap.'' He smirked.

* * *

Raindrops ran down the window of a café in downtown Canterlot, the café was quiet, only two ponies were sitting at the tables, one was an elegant white female unicorn with a white and pink mane and tail, she was giggling as her companion spoke.  
''So Crystal, will you be able to attend my wedding on the 8th?'' The mare asked, taking a sip of her tea.  
''I hope so Fleur.'' Said the other pony, she was a butter yellow alicorn with a blue mane and tail, the glow from her turquoise eyes reflected in the table, ''Although i won't be able to be on time.'' She added, Fleur giggled.  
''Just as long as you're there Crystal Sky.'' Fleur replied, taking another sip of tea as Crystal Sky looking at the clock above the counter.  
''I've got to get going, Celestia's lesson starts soon.'' Crystal said, rising from her seat, ''See you later Fleur Dis Lee,'' She added before walking out into the rain.  
''Good bye my animatronic friend.'' Fleur said as Crystal quickly ran down the street.

Crystal Sky trotted through the high street as the rain lightening up, puddles rippled as she walked towards Canterlot Castle, the high street was devoid of life, leaving the whole street to herself, she stopped to admire the scenery.  
''I've got about ten minutes.'' She said to herself before her ears twitched, being an animatronic gave her sharp hearing, she heard what sounded like children talking in a nearby alleyway.  
''Ow, would you two knock it off!'' A voice shouted from the ally, Crystal slowly walked into the alley, she didn't see any children in there, only a few crates, she was about to walk away when one of the crates moved.

''Don't make me tell mother about you two." The same voice said again before silencing, ''Do you hear that? Sounds like someone's coming.'' It said again, sounding like it was shushing something.  
''Hopefully it's mother.'' Said another voice, Crystal looked at the source of the voices, they were coming from the crate, she slowly crept up to the crate and without warning smashed her hoof through the front of the crate and ripped the front off, she looked inside and saw four small humanoid animatronics.  
''Ah!" The four tiny robots screamed, Crystal screeched, silencing them, ''Who are you?'' One asked her mare, she smiled at them.

''I am Crystal Sky, an Afton Robotics Spring-Lock suit mark 2, pony edition.'' Crystal said proudly, ''And you who might you cute little things be?'' She asked, looking down at them, they appeared to be like small ballerinas.  
''We are Afton Robotics Minirenna's first batch.'' They replied.

 **End of Chapter Seven.**


	8. Ch8: Starlight (Part 2)

**The Purple Mare.**

 **Chapter Eight.**

 **Starlight (Part 2).**

Crystal tilted the crate, allowing the Minirenna's to climb out of the wooden box. One of them fell into a puddle, causing the other three to laugh hysterically. The animatronic alicorn rolled her eyes.  
''So, why were you in a crate?'' Crystal asked as she helped up the one that fell in the water, it wiped the muddy liquid from its face.  
''We were meant to be heading to... um.. what was it called again?'' One Minirenna said, trying to remember where they were going, ''Emerald City. No. That's not it.''  
''Redstone maybe.'' Said the second Minirenna, also trying to remember where they were heading, ''Or was it Rubyberg?'' It added, tapping its left foot will in deep thought.  
''Diamond County?'' The third one suggested, scratching her head in the process.  
''Wait, i think it was The Crystal Kingdom.'' The fourth one spoke up, finally wiping the mud from her face.

''You mean the Crystal Empire?'' Crystal Said, they all nodded their heads.  
''Yes! That's the place!'' The first Minirenna replied, ''We were meant to be heading there but our crate was never put aboard the train it seems.'' She added, looking up at the sky, seeing Canterlot Castle towering over most of the city.  
''Well, i have a friend who lives in the Crystal Empire, i'm sure they can help you, i'll take you there if you'd like?'' Crystal held out her hoof to the tiny ballerinas, her gears clicked as the four animatronics shook her hoof.  
''Thank miss Crystal.'' One of the others said, Crystal lowers herself down, allowing the Minirenna's to sit on her back.

Crystal Sky trotted out of the alley way, heading towards the castle, she looked back at the four humanoid robots perched on her back, she noticed that each one had a different coloured tutu.  
''Now, tell me little ones, do you have a name? Or are you all just called Minirenna's?'' She trotted through the castle gates.  
''No, were don't have a name,'' This caused Crystal to stop in her tracks, her CPU hummed as the cooling fans whizzed around, she thought for a second and looked back.  
''I'll call you Anna-Belle.'' She pointed to the one with a light blue tutu, ''You'll be Mary-Anne.'' Her hoof pointing at the one with the yellow tutu, she looked at the one with a violet tutu, ''you can be Jubilee'', her sights fixed on the last one, it had a rose pink tutu colour, ''And you can be Rose.'' They all smiled.  
''Rose, i look it.'' Rose said, hugging Crystal's neck, Anna-Belle, Mary-Anne and Jubilee followed suit, hugging the animatronic mare, causing her to crack a small.  
''Your welcome my dears'' She said, trotting into the castle.

* * *

Tangle burst out through the hole in the roof, into the pouring rain, lightning flashing behind her, ''Starlight! Wait up!'' She shouted, jumping off the crumbling building as thunder roared above her. She landed on the ground, the mud squelched as her metal parts dug into the dirt. She picked herself off the ground, mud covering part of her cracked plastic shell, the brown substance trickling down her blue eye, she brought a hoof to her face, wiping away the dirt from her vision. Her metallic spine clicked as she adjusted her parts, allowing herself to stand up without hanging off of something, poised like a normal pony. She looked at her adjusted form and sighed, wires hanging down from her core and hips.  
''I'll never be normal, i'll never be normal again... Fucking trespassers...'' She growled under her voice, looking down at hoof prints in the mud, they were heading towards the town square, she took off following the prints, lightning striking behind her again.

The town square had been empty for sometime, the only sounds were the pitter patter of the rain drops. The thunder and lightning had began to back off but leaving howling winds in their wake. The broken animatronic walked into the square, rain drops running down her face and back, the second endo head was taking cover in what would of been her chest. Tangle's hoof sunk into a mud puddle as she saw Starlight sitting in the middle of the town, the rain pelting the old felt, the droplets running down the eye sockets in a tear like fashion, the rotting alicorn's ear twitched as the broken animatronic slowly approached from behind.

''What do you want?'' Starlight said through her tears, the rain water dripping through the holes in the suit before leaking out through lower down, drawing the blood out with it. The withered alicorn didn't even turn around, not wanting to lock eyes with the broken toy animatronic as it slow trotted up to her. Tangle's fizzling wires could be heard as she was now within touching distance of the killer animatronic, holding her hoof out and planting it on the shoulder of the pony before her, only for it to be brushed away by Starlight. The rain had began to lighten up, the wind becoming no more than a whimper, Tangle looked at the reflection of herself in a puddle before jerking her head up after hearing Starlight sniffling slightly, the mangled being looked down at the rotting pony inside an iron maiden of a suit with a mixture of fear and sorrow.

Tangle wrapped her foreleg around Starlight, bringing the mare into a calm embrace. Starlight couldn't hold it in any longer, she broke down in tears, screaming into Tangle's chest who simply patted her back.  
''Sssh. It's ok. Just let it out.'' Tangle spoke in a calming tone, rubbing Starlight's back.  
''It's all my fault.'' Starlight wheezed into Tangle's rotting chest, the twisted one's core plates shifting with every movement the mare made as she cried her eyes out, ''I couldn't save him.'' She sobbed, Tangle held the mare close to herself.  
''I wasn't your fault.'' Tangle said, wiping a tear from Starlight's eye, ''You couldn't of known that Fredbear's jaw would fail.'' The mess of parts cuddled her companion, wrapping part of her remaining wing around the crying pony, shielding her from the rain.  
''I could of saved him..'' Tears mixed with oil and blood leaked from Starlight's eyes, falling into a puddle of water below, ''I never got to tell him how much he meant to me.'' She added, wiping her nose on her hoof.

Tangle pulled out a tissue from seemingly nowhere, passing it to Starlight to blow her nose on. Despite being an animatronic, Starlight still had the urge to blow her nose. That was a given, seeing as she was once a real pony, now inside a animatronic shell. She lifted her mask, opening it just enough to be able to wipe what remained of her muzzle, her real muzzle.  
''I'm just a monster... That's all i am.'' Starlight said, breaking away from her companion's embrace. She looked down at her reflection in the puddle, closing her eyes after a while. She thought back to what Bryan had said, or rather, what he didn't say. Starlight placed her metallic hooves on her face, slowly lifting the mask concealing her true form. She felt all the gears that were lodged inside her shredded mouth. Oil mixed with her own blood began to seep out of the opening, she felt the ice cold liquid trickling down parts of her exposed chin.

''This is my life now, I'm a monster, inside and out.'' She thought to herself. The gears in her head clicked as the joints in the neck popped. She slammed the mask shut, the spring locks that ran through her body jerked around with the sudden shock. Her eyes snapped open, the red lights inside burning like the fires of Tartarus ''And that's all i'll ever be!'' She slammed her hoof the puddle. The hatred she now had for herself outshone the anger she had for the children. The mare looked back at the puddle, she sighed at the imaged it reflected, a single tear left her eye.  
''Tangle, can I ask you a question?'' The haunted Spring-Lock asked her broken compadre who simply nodded, ''It it worth it? Me being reformed? Me being forgiven for my sins.'' Starlight questioned, scraping the mud with a hoof, ''My father once said 'Once you start going down the path of darkness. There is no coming back'. I used to think it was complete bullshit... I guess he was right.'' She added, sighing deeply, ''He was always right. I can never change from this path now, I'm a cold blooded killer, that's all I am and that's all I am condemned to be.'' The mare sighed once more.

Tangle trotted over to Starlight and looked at the spring-lock suit that the mare was now doomed to wear for all eternity.  
''You can change dear. You already have changed in a sense. It may not be the kind of change you'd actually hoped for, but it's a change nonetheless.'' Tangle placed a hoof under Starlight's chin, making the walking corpse looked up at her.  
''What are you talking about?'' Starlight looked at the toy animatronic, confusion and anger began to fill her eyes, ''Weren't you listening? I can't change.'' She retorted, swiping the metal hoof away from her chin  
''Just look for yourself.'' Tangle sighed and shook her head, pointing a hoof at a nearby puddle. Starlight groaned as she trotted over to the puddle, her head twitching every few steps. The wet ground squelching under her as she stood next to the puddle, the rippling water lapping against her left front leg like it was a cliff face in an ocean.

Starlight was surprised at the reflection she saw. The once olive green suit had changed colour, all the dirt and mud had been washed away by the rain, leaving the coat a now wet sand colour. There were spots on the legs where the original butter yellow colours were once again shining through. She looked up at her mane, it was hanging low, partly sticking to the side of her face. Her tail was drooping down, being dragged along the ground when she walked. Starlight looked at the puddle, Tangle appearing next to her.  
''The rain is letting up.'' The broken alicorn said, holding a hoof up to the sky with the sole facing up, only a few droplets fell onto the hoof. The slight sound of thunder rumbled overhead.  
Starlight nodded, breaking eye contact with her reflection. She looked up at the slowly clearing sky, the sun slowly dipped below horizon of the Great Western Plains. She looked over at Tangle and gestured her to follow.

''Right, we best be moving.'' Starlight said, trotting through the darkened streets. The street lamps flickered to life as Luna's full moon began to rise from behind Canterlot Mountain. The cloud cover parted with a strong breeze, exposing the million upon millions of stars in the night sky.  
''So, where are you heading?'' Tangle asked, easily keeping up with Starlight despite she being broken, ''Or a better question is, where are we heading?'' She added, putting emphasis on the 'we' part of the last statement.  
''We are heading to Twilight's Castle.'' Starlight spoke out mid trot, ''Or palace, or manor, or whatever the fuck it's called.'' She grumbled, her body creaking and she continued walking. She stopped when she stopped hearing the sound of Tangle's hoof steps. Starlight turned around and found a lack of toy animatronic.  
''Tangle?'' She said, looking around, ''Tangle? Where did you disappear of too?'' She added, she silenced herself as the sound of metal contacting with brick filled her ears. The mare turned her head where she gathered the sound was coming from. She gasped in horror at what she saw before her soulless eyes.

 **End of Chapter Eight.**


	9. Ch9: Tangle (Part 3)

**The Purple Mare.**

 **Chapter Nine.**

 **Tangle (Part 3).**

Ballora, Baby, Vixen and Freddy looked through the container their crates were thrown from, trying to find any of their equipment, much to Ennards dismay.  
''Ha ha! Found my guitar and microphone, have you found anything guys?'' Baby said, strapping her prized instrument to her back and clipping the mic to her belt.  
''I found my pirate gear!'' Vixen said, holding her sword high in the air as she placed her feathered captain's hat on her head. The Bonnie puppet detached from Freddy's arm and crawled along the container floor, wriggling through the gaps between the toppled crates that rested deep inside the large metal box.  
''Found your mic Freddy.'' The puppet said, her tiny paw wrapping around the cylindrical device.

''Shit shit shit shit!'' Ballora screamed, moving a crate. ''Where are they. Where are they? Where are they?!'' She shouted, throwing another crate to the side.  
''Ballora, what's wrong?'' Vixen said, grabbing the ballerina's hands and holding them tight. ''My Minireenas! I can't find them!'' Ballora shouted, ripping them from the fox's grasp.  
''Maybe they're in the other container!'' Baby shouted, running over to a second overturned container and ripping the lock off. The doors swung open in the strong arctic wind. Ballora ran into the container and rummaged through all the overturned and broken crates but still found no trace of her Minireenas.  
''They're not here...'' The ballerina said, her voice cracking, her long fingers slowly balling into a fist, dragging snow with them, ''We have to go back to Canterlot.''

* * *

''So, where are you heading?'' Tangle asked, easily keeping up with Starlight despite she being broken, ''Or a better question is, where are we heading?'' She added, putting emphasis on the 'we' part of the last statement.  
''We are heading to Twilight's Castle.'' Starlight spoke out mid trot, ''Or palace, or manor, or whatever the fuck it's called.'' She grumbled, her body creaking and she continued walking. Tangle looked up at a nearby roof, water trickling down the drain pipe. An idea entered the mind of the broken toy animatronic, ''Maybe i could climb that?'' She said to herself, her eye fixed on the black pipe. She wrapped herself around it and began to shimy her way up the building, hoping to spot the castle. Starlight stopped when she stopped hearing the sound of Tangle's hoofsteps. Starlight turned around and found a lack of toy animatronic.  
''Tangle?'' She said, looking around, ''Tangle? Where did you disappear of too?'' She added, she silenced herself as the sound of metal contacting with brick filled her ears. The mare turned her head where she gathered the sound was coming from. She gasped in horror at what she saw before her soulless eyes.

Tangle grunted as she pulled herself over the edge and onto the roof, the spare parts used for feet slipping on the wet slate roofing as she sat on the tip of the roof, looking down at Starlight with a slight smirk as she looked up at the toy robot.  
''Tangle! Get down from their, you're gonna get in trouble!'' Starlight said, shouting while attempting to whisper at the same time.  
''Why are you whisper-shouting?'' Tangle said, shouting down to Starlight, causing the spring-locked pony's face to change into a look of confusion.  
''Whisper-shouting? What the hell are you talking about?! Get. Down. Now.'' Starlight said, starting to sound like a pissed off mother telling of her child. Tangle just gave a smug look in reply. ''And for starters, whisper-shouting isn't even a word!'' The unicorn mare added.  
''I don't know, that's what it says i'm supposed to call it.'' Tangle responded, pulling stapled sheets of paper out of thin air, ''Chapter 9, Aha! See, ''Why are you whisper-shouting?'' Tangle said.'' She read out before throwing the booklet away. Starlight shook her head in confusing.

''Ok, whatever say, now just get down please.'' Starlight pleaded, looking up at the robot sitting on the roof. Tangled rolled her eyes.  
''Agh. Fine!' Tangle responded, standing up and sliding down the slate roof, sparks showering from under her. ''Look out below!'' She bellowed before leaping off the roof. Tangle landed on the muddy ground with a splat.  
''Well then. If you're finished playing around, we need to get to Twilight's castle.'' Starlight responded, turning around, ''If we can find it.'' She sheepishly added.  
''I found the castle.'' Tangle blurted out, causing the other mare to freeze in place, ''It's over there'' She sang, untangling parts to make herself taller as she pointed to a building in the distance. Starlight facehoof and proceeded to grunt angrily.  
''Right then, let's go!'' Tangle clapped her hooves together, ''Come on, Let's fly!'' She snorted with a slight giggle. Starlight rolled her eyes and groaned while secretly smiling.

The castle was now in full view as the two trotted through the vacant street, the moon rising behind them as they headed forward.  
''So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?'' Starlight looked at her companion, causing Tangle to freeze on the spot. The broken robot looked at her hooves and sighed.  
''You give up a few things, chasing a dream.'' She respond.  
''Was it worth it?'' was the reply.  
''I'm hoping it is, Glim-Glam. I most surely am.'' Tangled finished, clutching her tattered wings before continuing towards the castle, ''Anyway. Enough about me, what happened to your legs?'' She asked.  
''I'd rather not talk about it. It's too traumatic for me.'' Replied Starlight, looking down at the ground before looking back up at Tangle.

''Please Springy Glimmy?'' Tangle begged.  
''No.''  
''Please?''  
''No.''  
''Pretty please.''  
''Argh! Fine!'' Starlight shouted, rubbing her temples in annoyance, ''Just no more nicknames from now on, deal?.'' She added, Tangled made an audible 'awww' at the prospect of no nicknames. Starlight looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. ''The night Fazbear's Fright burned down. I tried to escape by crawling through the air vents, but one of the ventilation isolation doors slammed down, slicing my legs off below the knee.'' She looked down at her shredding rear legs, the mangled bones barely visible under the suit, ''If i'd been just a few seconds slower, it might of been my head.'' Tangle looked at her.

* * *

''We are not going back to Canterlot!'' Ennard roared, grabbing Ballora by the head and forcing her onto the snow, Freddy grabbed Ennard's hand in an attempt to make him back off, only to get backhanded by the psycho robot.  
''Ennard! Stop it.'' Baby said, placing herself between Ennard and Ballora, the two stared coldly at each other as Vixen helped Freddy to his feet. Ballora crawl to her feet and continued to coldly stare at Ennard.  
''I am going back to Canterlot and i'm going to find my Minireenas, with or without you.'' Ballora turned away from the group and towards the container her crate was thrown from during the derailment.  
''Don't turn your back on me!'' Ennard shouted, hearing Ballora shout ''Make me!'' in reply, he snarled and charged at her, pinning the animatronic by the neck against the container.  
''I've come to far with this plan and i will not just you ruin it.'' He tightened his grip on her neck, ''Now, you are with us or against us, what will it be?'' Was the ultimatum she was given.  
Ballora reared her head back and spat a chunk of oil at Ennard's face, he roared before punching her to the ground.

''You're own your own!'' He said, turning away from her and shoved past the others, ''Lets go.'' Baby looking at Vixen and Freddy, then Ballora, ''LETS GO!'' The three flinged, ''Yes Ennard...'' They said, Baby rounded up the Bidybabs into a makeshift trolley. Baby looked back at Ballora as the ballerina weakly stood up.  
''Sorry Ballora.'' Baby said as she and the others walked off into the blizzard.

 **End of Chapter Nine.**


End file.
